


Plus One

by SophieB



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Rival Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieB/pseuds/SophieB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's getting married two Sundays from now.  Draco invites himself as Ron's plus one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago, which is why Snape and Dumbledore are alive. I like the premise, I wish I had it in me to write the actual wedding, I feel Draco along with the Weasleys would make it very interesting, but I don't write Harry Potter any more. This is a short one shot about Ron and Draco mostly, which happens to be my pairing of choice. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 

"Cho? You're marrying Cho? Cho Chang?"

Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly at his best friend. He waved over one of the cafe waiters and ordered a coffee for each of them. As their coffee arrived, Harry watched in amazement as Ron continued his unnecessary fuming. He'd been at it for at least five minutes, from the moment Harry had divulged the information.

Ron frowned with a shake of his head. "You're marrying her? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"

"Ron, calm down. I didn't really ... well it just happened so fast and ... I was going to tell you, but I decided to see how things would work out first." Harry shrugged. "It's not as if we eloped. I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"But ... you've never even spoken to her since fifth year! I thought you two weren't talking!"

"We weren't. In school. It wasn't like we'd fought, though. It was just so awkward ... after Cedric and what happened fifth year. But she was signed three months ago as backup Seeker for the Cannons. We sort of got together and talked. She's really wonderful, Ron. And she never blamed me for what happened. As a matter of fact, she made the first move. I was grateful beyond belief for that. We understand each other now. I ... just love her!"

"Three months? That's it? Are you crazy?! You can't marry her after talking to her for just three months! And on top of that you had three whole months to tell me and it didn't even occur to you?!"

"Well, we've done a bit more than just talking," Harry said, giving Ron a lopsided grin.

Ron wrinkled his nose and sulked into his coffee. Harry sighed and continued.

"Like I said, I'm telling you now. And it did occur to me. I just, didn't want anyone interfering in the beginning."

"So you thought I would interfere," Ron said flatly, now glaring at that cup of coffee sitting innocently in front of him on the cafe table.

"No! Ron, could you please at least try to trust me about this. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet!"

"Harry ... oh for fuck's sake nevermind," Ron sighed. "So when's the wedding? I _am_ invited, right?"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the redhead's dramatics. "Of course you're invited. You're going to be my bloody best man, you git!"

"Oh," said Ron. "I suppose that's good, at least."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Ron. The wedding is gonna be on the Sunday after next. Your invitation should arrive soon, we sent them out last night."

Ron huffed at Harry's flat tone and gave him a minor glare. "What's the rush? How am I supposed to be prepared for this if you give me less than a two weeks notice?! I mean you've had _three_ months to prepare," said Ron with a lethal dose of sarcasm. "Can't you even let people get used to the idea first?!"

"How are _you_ supposed to prepare ... _I'm_ the one getting hitched here, Ron! We just wanted to do it as soon as possible. It's not going to be anything big. I only want a few people there, just you and your family basically. And her family too of course. Sirius and Remus. Hermione. Seamus and Dean. Neville. The Dursleys, though they probably won't come. Maybe a few of the professors and some of the Hufflepuffs--"

"You aren't about to stop anytime soon, are you. That's hardly what I'd call a few people."

"I just mean ... well, I'm not about to go out and invite everyone I know. Just the ones that it would matter to." Harry shrugged again and looked up at his friend in speculation. "So, you're gonna be there?"

"Sunday after next, huh? I'd ... have to get permission."

"Permission from who?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Uhhh ... Malfoy. Of course," said Ron, blushing at the ground.

Harry's brow furrowed and he leveled a demanding green stare at the redhead. "Since when do you need permission from Malfoy to do anything?"

"Er, his father made him Manager of the team."

"What?"

"Well, Lucius Malfoy does own the Falmouth franchise after all, I guess he can do what he wants. But Draco ... he's really fucking strict, Harry. You'd be amazed how seriously he takes his Quidditch. More than you even, and that's saying something."

"So. You want to miss my wedding so you can go play Quidditch with Draco Malfoy." Harry's frown deepened. "And since when have you been on a first name basis with him? I'd have thought he'd go around demanding everyone call him 'My Lord' or 'Sir' or at the very least 'Mr. Malfoy'."

"Er ... yeah … since ... er. We ... sort of got to talking, too," said Ron, blushing mightily now.

" _WHAT?!_ " said Harry, causing the other patrons of the cafe to pause in their conversations to see what the commotion was about. Ron sank down in his chair, and Harry bit his lip sheepishly. "Er, sorry ...," he said at a considerably toned down volume before letting out a tortured sigh.

"So ... tell me more about Cho," said Ron pleasantly.

"Don't change the subject," said Harry somewhat less pleasantly. "And here all this time you've been moaning at me for not telling you about Cho!" He paused to think on it a moment before breaking into laughter. "You're such a prat, Ron Weasley! I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets around here. Fancy you, the reserved one, for once! That's more something I'd do."

"You'd do what? Sleep with Malfoy?" Ron's face twisted into a grimace as he grasped what he'd just said.

"No!" It was Harry's turn to make a face and he proceeded to do so with much ardor. "I meant I'm the one who's more apt to keep secrets! Why are you even ... I can't believe ... god, what the hell would possess you to do something like that with Malfoy?!"

"Er ...," said Ron. "I was drunk?"

"You're asking me?"

"Er, no. I was drunk. Yeah. And he was ... drunk too! And one drunken thing led to another."

"Really."

"You don't sound convinced," observed Ron.

"Should I? When you yourself don't sound convinced?"

"Well, that's HOW it happened, I couldn't begin to tell you WHY it happened. Er ... can we talk about something else now?"

Harry shook his head. Ron frowned. "So what? Are you mad at me? Disgusted? You must hate me by now."

"I don't hate you, Ron," said Harry. "Will you please stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm just puzzled is all. And surprised. And very very curious."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. And I am NOT feeling sorry for myself!" pouted Ron, scooting the chair back from the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry looked at him with resignation. "Yeah, I can see that. Fine. You still haven't told me why the hell you would need permission to come to my wedding, though."

"We have a big game the next day. He won't want us doing anything distracting. It's always his policy for pre-game days."

"Well, I guess he'll have to make an exception this time."

"Oh no, but you don't understand, Harry. He'll go psychotic on me. He wouldn't hesitate to bench a player for not following his rules, even if it loses us a game. I think it must be a Malfoy thing."

"You're just afraid he'll withhold sex, aren't you."

"H-Harry James Potter!" gasped Ron sounding scandalized.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"This has nothing to do with my sex life!" Ron frowned. "He'll seriously suspend me!"

"He'll make an exception, Ron. He'll be sorry if he doesn't. I want my best friend at my wedding."

"Um, yeah. I guess I'll talk to him about it," said Ron. "I'm seeing him tonight, so I can just ask then."

"Oh," said Harry. "I was going to ask you to come to dinner with me and Cho, but we can do it a different day if you already had plans. Is it a Quidditch thing or ... something I'd rather not know about?"

Ron's blush started up again. "A ... a bit of both, I guess. We always talk about Quidditch anyway. Even when we ... nevermind. Um, yeah, so I'll owl you?"

Harry nodded. "That's fine. You let me know if he's giving you problems. There are things I could do."

"Er, right. But, really, Harry, I can deal with him. I'm not some damsel in distress for you to come swooping in to save the day. It's just Malfoy. He's harmless."

"Malfoy? Harmless? Now there's something I never would've thought I'd hear you say."

"He's not so bad. I guess things change?" said Ron, his face going red for the _n_ th time.

"And some things stay forever the same," said Harry, chuckling at Ron's mad blush. He paused with a start. "Wait … are you bringing Malfoy to my wedding?"

Ron shook his head. "Don't look at me like that, Harry. You think I'm crazy? My entire family's gonna be there!"

A look of relief came over the black-haired man's face. "Thank god. Can you imagine? Draco Malfoy at my wedding."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad," said Ron.

"I bet he'd give a toast," said Harry, mock horror on his face.

"Yeah, he probably would," admitted Ron.

"I bet he'd raise his hand to object during the ceremony!"

"Okay, come on, he's not that bad!" said Ron defensively. "Okay, he might, at that. But it would only be in jest; he wouldn't mean any harm."

"Wow, listen to you. I can't believe it," said Harry in wonder.

"It's pretty bad isn't it," sighed Ron, shamefaced.

"It's actually pretty funny," said Harry. "AND!" he stopped Ron's impending retort as the redhead stared at him brows furrowed and mouth half open. "And, I'm happy for you. You seem to be happy, so I'm really happy for you, Ron."

"Harry…" said Ron. He bit his lip to hold back a grin.

"Let's not get all soppy. Anyway, I got to get going and meet up with Cho."

Harry lifted a hand to get their server's attention and asked for the check. Ron stole the bill out of Harry's hands and threw a few galleons on the table.

"Don't forget to let me know how it goes with Malfoy. I mean about the wedding, not… other… stuff…," said Harry, pulling up out of his seat.

"Yeah. Will do!" said Ron cheerfully.

The pair said their goodbyes and parted ways, Harry apparating out with a loud crack, and Ron setting off down the crowded way of Diagon Alley towards the Malfoys' offices.

* * *

 

"Why the hell not?!"

"I _told_ you, the team has practice that day! You have a _very_ important match Monday!"

"Well I have a _very_ important wedding to go to!"

"No. And that's final. This discussion is over."

"Fuck you. I'm going. See if you can stop me." Ron crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the short blond man standing in front of him.

"This is your career we're talking about, Weasley. I will kick you off the team. Don't think I don't have the guts."

"Ha! I'm under contract!"

" _Ha,_ " Draco mocked. "I'll just ask Father to buy out your contract. You just try to get yourself recruited anywhere else as a free-agent. No one in their right mind would take you on. You're a horrible Keeper."

"Oh, and is that why you're so adamant that I stay with this team? But then again, it is the worst team in the league, now that _you've_ had your way with it. You're a horrible manager. Hell, even the Cannons are ranked higher than us."

"That's not my fault!" cried Draco. "Ever since the wonderful Harry Potter signed on to that team, they've been unstoppable, haven't they," he continued bitterly. "You've read the papers. Apparently Potter's single handedly saved the Cannons just like he saved the whole bleeding world! All hail Harry Potter, The Boy Who—"

"Don't you dare," Ron cut him off. "You promised no more 'Boy Who' jokes. Don't make me curse you."

"Well, look who's all high and mighty all of a sudden. You spend an hour with the guy, and you're straight back to your old insufferable self."

"Oi! I've always been my old insufferable self! Harry has nothing to do with it!"

Draco sighed. "Look, I told you my decision. What would I do if all my players ran off hither thither going to weddings and other such nonsense, neglecting their training! I can't give you special treatment."

"What the fuck? The Malfoys are _all about_ special treatment!"

" _You're_ not a Malfoy!"

"Hmph," said Ron with a sneer. "You just don't want me to go because it's _Harry's_ wedding."

"What does that have to do with anything. Get your head examined, Weasley, I think that bludger hit you harder than we thought last practice. I couldn't care less whose wedding you go to, and I couldn't care even lesser about anything that has to do with Potter."

"Ha. Right." Ron smirked and turned to walk out the door. "Jealous," he hissed as he made to leave.

"Wait!"

Ron stopped and turned around, eyeing the young man expectantly.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"No, I mean to Potty's Oh So Fabulous Celebrity Wedding. I'm coming with you. I'll be your plus one."

Ron frowned. "You're off your nut if you think I'm taking you as my plus one. I'm going with the hot secretary at your Dad's office."

"She's way out of your league and banging my Father. I'm coming with you or you're fired."

Ron frowned some more, this time with a little more oomph. "Why the hell do you want to come, you hate Harry."

"Someone has to make sure you stay in line. I won't let you be influenced by all those Gryffindors."

"I _am_ a Gryffindor."

"And that's bad enough!" said Draco, his hands on his lean business robe clad hips.

"You're just going to try to ruin his wedding."

"I won't. Geez, Weasley, how old do you think we are? We're not back in Hogwarts, for Merlinssake."

"Well, the wedding _is_ going to be at Hogwarts."

"What?! That Potter, even after graduating they're giving him special treatment! How does he even live with that inflated head of his? His poor wife! I predict divorce within 2 years."

"THIS is why you're not coming to the wedding!" said Ron.

"Who is he even marrying? Who the hell would stoop to marrying him? Is she fat? I bet she's self-esteem challenged and fat like your mum!"

"MALFOY!" said Ron, eyes going wide. His hands moved of their own volition and grabbed the shorter man by his clothing. He just barely managed to keep himself from punching him.

"Damn, Weasley. It's been a while since I've seen you this red," said Draco, nonchalant even in the face of Ron lifting him onto his toes by the front of his robes.

Ron sighed and his shoulders sagged. He shoved the blond away and folded his arms moodily over his chest.

"Even if your mum's as big as a house, I'm sure she's a real nice lady?" said Draco, his voice as apologetic as it ever got.

"Just… stop talking about my mum. Merlin, we're not even at the wedding yet and you're already being an arse," Ron grumbled, turned away from the infuriating blond.

"So … I can come with you?"

"My family's gonna be there," said Ron, observing Draco from the corner of his eye.

"I don't mind."

"It's not about whether YOU mind or not. Are you gonna be nice, is the question."

"I can be nice?" said Draco. Even he sounded skeptical. "It's about time you introduce me to your family anyway."

"You know my family already. Too well," said Ron, sighing.

"Ron … I'll be nice," said Draco more resolutely this time. "I won't call your mum fat, I won't call your dad a mugglelover, I won't mention your sister's diary, I won't curse the Twins, I won't even talk to the speccy one, and I might flirt with Dragon guy because he's kind of hot, but I won't call anyone poor or blood traitors or mudbloods."

"You forgot Bill," said Ron slowly growing more and more comfortable with the idea of letting his family know about his relationship.

"Wait, there's ANOTHER one? Fuck, Weasley, it's amazing your father managed to climb on top of your mum even once let alone SIX TIMES. I guess that's what ladders are for."

Ron bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep himself from pouncing. He amazed even himself that he managed it, all the while his previous optimism evaporating bit by bit.

"Uh … I mean … that came out wrong," said Draco quickly.

"Really, and how could 'your mum is so fat your dad needs a ladder to have sex with her' come out any better?" said Ron, grimacing at the mental image his words evoked.

"Your parents clearly love each other very much to devote so much energy to such an effortful romance, and it's nice to see them pass that love on to so many children?" tried Draco.

"Hey, that's actually not too bad," said Ron.

"I got more!" said Draco enthusiastically. "Your mum's an amazing woman to have raised seven kids into such fine adult individuals! Your dad's lucky to be married to such a caring woman."

"Wow, you almost sounded like a normal decent human being that time," said Ron, impressed. "Have you been practicing?"  He ignored Draco's glaring pout. "But there's still no way I can trust you around them or Harry."

"Ron," said Draco.

"You know, if we go there together, not only my family but everyone else will know about us, and that means your family is gonna end up knowing about us too. You okay with that?"

"They were going to have to find out one day, I suppose. Better if I don't have to tell them myself."

"Your dad's going to kick me off the team. And then Avada Kedavra me."

"Don't be stupid. He'd never get his hands dirty like that. He'd definitely hire someone else to do it."

"Draco…"

"Besides, I think he… has his suspicions already. He found some of your things at my place when mother insisted on visiting. He gave me a 'look'. Anyway, if he acts up I'll just threaten to tell Mum about Janine the Secretary."

"Hmm," said Ron. "Well, you're going to have to fend for yourself for a little while, since I'm gonna be Harry's Best Man."

Draco crinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupy my time. If it's at Hogwarts then Professor Snape will definitely be there whether Potter wants him or not."

"Ugh, I don't know how you can stand being around that guy."

"I can 'cause he actually likes me."

"Well you're the only one he likes. I guess if you're there to talk to it'll distract him from trying to ruin this for Harry."

"Or it'll only encourage him more," said Draco innocently.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You are sitting on your hands during the ceremony. Even if I have to use a sticking charm. No raising your hand when Dumbledore asks for objections."

"I-I… wasn't going to!" spluttered Draco.

Ron sighed. "I'm going to regret this aren't I."

"No more than usual," Draco shrugged. "Look on the bright side. At least we'll get to have tons of Nostalgia Sex. I've always wanted to do it in the Great Hall."

Ron sighed in defeat. "Yeah, me too."

End.


End file.
